Go Away
by abiecat
Summary: Ally lives with her mom in California, until her mom comes home from work mad and kicks her out. On her way to Miami to find her dad, Ally meets Austin and they hit it off right away. Will there friendship turn into anything more?
1. Trouble at Home

**A/N: Hey! Here is a new story that I've been thinking about for a while, so I decided to write it. Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to hear a loud thud downstairs. I had fallen asleep waiting for my mom to come home from work, on Christmas Eve night. My parents had split when I was little, and I lived with my mom in California. "Mom? Is that you?" I asked cautiously, suddenly worried about thieves.

"Shit!" I heard my mom's voice yell, then another loud crash.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked, running down the stairs of their small apartment two at a time.

"What the hell are you doing awake?" My mom screamed at me.

"It's Christmas Eve, Mom! I always stay awake on Christmas Eve and wait for you to get home from work so that we can watch a Christmas movie," I explained, babbling on.

"My fucking boss just fired me. Now I don't know how the hell I'm gonna get money to pay for food or the rent. It's all your fault. We wouldn't be so poor if it weren't for you." My mom yelled, and I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Why are you crying? Why don't you go and get a fucking job and give me some damn money!"

"Please don't yell at me, Mom. Daddy never yelled at me." I said madly, instantly regretting it.

"Then why don't you go and live with him, then?" My mom yelled, her face growing redder by the second.

"But mom, he lives in Florida!" I protested.

"Then you better get going!" My mom shrieked, pushing me towards the door.

"But mom, please! I'm just a kid! Please, Mom, please!" I begged, terrified. It was too late; my mom had already slammed the door shut. "Please!" I pounded on the door with tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't know what to do. I had nothing except the jeans and yellow blouse that I was wearing.

I remembered her dad living in Miami, Florida, but I couldn't remember if it was true or just something that I made up in a dream. I decided that it was worth a shot. I walked to the local train station, shivering in the dark cold streets. Once I reached the train station, I hopped onto the train headed for Florida unnoticed. I hated sneaking on, but had no money to pay for a ticket. I picked the seat in the way back, curled up, and fell asleep.

"Is this seat taken?" my eyes flew open to see a tall blonde boy standing in front of me.

"No, go ahead." I replied, sitting up and brushing my hands on my jeans.

"I'm Austin. What's your name?" He asked me with a smile.

"I'm Ally." I said shyly.

"So, Ally, where are you headed?" Austin asked as he took a seat next to me.

"Miami."

"No way! Me too! I grew up in Florida, and that's where my parents live, but they sent me to a music school here in California, but I'm headed home for Christmas break right now. What about you? Why are you headed to the sunshine state?"

"I'm gonna try to find my dad. I think that he lives in Miami." I explained.

"You don't know where he is?" he asked.

"No. My mom and dad never got around to getting married. They split the day I was born."

"So you never knew him?" Austin asked.

"No. I used to google him, and look at pictures. I know that he moved to Miami, so I'm trying to find him."

"What about your mom?"

"Sh-she, well she," I hesitated. I just met him, and here I am about to spill my guts, "She kicked me out tonight," I told him, staring at my hands which were in my lap.

"Oh, Ally! I'm so sorry!"

I felt the familiar sting of tears in my eyes. I turned my head away from him and tried to blink back the tears. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Come here," he said softly. I turned to look at him. He stretched his arms out, opening them for a hug. I hesitated at first, but then leaned in and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered in my ear.

I pulled away and smiled a small smile. "Thanks, Austin."

There was a muffled _diiiing_ that came from Austin's back pocket. He pulled out his phone, and glanced at the time. "Merry Christmas, Ally! Its midnight! What do you want for Christmas? I'll get you whatever you want! You deserve a great Christmas present!"

"I just want to feel loved, and welcomed, or just wanted. My mom blamed me for how bad our lives have been. She's probably happy that she will never see me again. I don't think that you can get that for me." I said turning to look out the window, wanting to be left alone.

**Austin's POV**

"I can do that." I said quietly to myself. I watched Ally slowly fall asleep and lean her head on my shoulder. Once I was sure that she was completely asleep, I put my arm around her, and rested my head on top of hers. I would look out for her. I will be her best friend when she has none.

**A/N: Okay, so I know that this chapter is really short, but it's just the beginning. I'm going to visit my cousins for a week, so I might not be able to update for about a week, but I will try! Happy Thanksgiving! Review!**


	2. First Stop

**A/N: Thanks to readinghottie16,** **WhatEverAfter6055, arianapa1216, .1, queenc1, URxGORGEx, and LoveShipper for reviewing. Thanks to all of you who favorited or followed! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, wake up!" Austin whisper-yelled as he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. I opened my eyes to see Austin excitedly grinning. "Morning Ally! Merry Christmas! Guess what!?" Before I could even open my mouth to say anything, Austin told me. "The train's stopping for a couple hours in some town! We can go exploring together!"

"What town, and when will we be there?"

"I don't know where, but we're going to be there soon." Just as the words left his mouth, the train stopped suddenly and we both flew forward. Austin threw his arm across my stomach to stop my from slamming into the seat in front of me.

"Sorry. Just a reflex," Austin said, his face turning red as he pulled his arm back. "So, let's go!" He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

We ran down the aisle of the train, still holding hands. Once we reached the train door, Austin let go of my hand to jump off. Once he was on the ground, he turned around and reached up to help me off. I grabbed onto his outstretched hand and jumped down next to him.

"Thanks!" I smiled gratefully.

"C'mon!" He said turning to walk out of the train station.

"Where are we going?" I ran to keep up with him.

"Don't you remember? I told you I was going to get you a Christmas present! Let's go shopping!"

"I've never heard of a guy who actually _wants _to go shopping,"

"It's cause I'm not just a guy, I'm an awesome guy! And I think shopping's awesome! You get tons of new fun stuff!"

I laughed in reply.

"Ooh! Let's go to that store!" He said, pointing to a store.

"Okay!"

We jogged over to the store and Austin held the door open for me. The store was filled with racks of clothes. It was a really nice looking store, with fancy lights, floors, walls, ceilings, decorations; pretty much everything looked really expensive.

"This is my sister's favorite store. I figured you might like it too," Austin explained as I took it all in.

"This place looks really expensive. I can't get anything from here," I said, turning to leave the store.

"But Ally, it's a present. It doesn't matter how much it costs," Austin said pulling me back.

"I-I don't know," I hesitated.

"Well at least try something on," he reasoned.

"I guess trying something on wouldn't hurt."

"Yes! So try this and this and this," He grabbed handfuls of hangers and handed them to me, and with that he pushed me into a dressing room. "Come out and show me everything,"

I tried on a light blue and white dress with lace on parts of it and looked in the big mirror in front of me. It was the prettiest dress I had ever seen. I looked at the price tag, even with one glance I already knew it was far too much.

"Ally, c'mon. I said you had to show me," Austin yelled, knocking on the door.

I reluctantly opened the door a crack. Austin quickly opened it the rest of the way. "Ally, you look beautiful! Not that you weren't beautiful before, but this dress is just- wow, it looks like it was made for you!" Austin rambled on. "We are getting it."

"I can't get this, it's way too expensive," I showed him the price tag.

He waved it away, "Ally, I don't care how much it costs. Do you like the dress?" I nodded. "Then it's yours."

"Thank you so much! I've never gotten such a nice Christmas present before!" I quickly gave him a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Ally," He whispered into my hair.

I pulled away. "Merry Christmas, Austin. I couldn't think of a better Christmas present."

"I'm really glad you like the dress."

"Oh, I do like the dress, but I was talking about meeting you."

"And I think that meeting you was the best present ever too!" Austin said with a smile.

Austin paid for the dress and we left the store. We walked past a few more store until my stomach growled really loudly.

"Are you hungry?" Austin asked me with a smirk. I admitted that I was. "Me too! What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. We can get whatever you want." I told him.

"How about… Pancakes! I love pancakes! They're my favorite food ever!" His whole face lit up as he pointed to a breakfast place across the street. "Let's go there!" With that he grabbed my hand and ran across.

Once we were seated in a booth by the window, Austin asked me, "Do you like pancakes too?"

"Yeah. My mom and I used to make them together," I said sadly, remembering those happy days.

Austin must have noticed the sadness in my voice, because he reached across the table and covered my small hand with his big one.

"I'm really sorry, Ally. I didn't mean to make you think about your mom."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to."

Austin left his hand on mine until the waiter came. "We'll have two of your pancake specials," Then turning to me he said, "You're gonna love it, Ally. It's my favorite!"

"Alright, coming right up." The waitor wrote something down on his notepad and left.

We had already been given some water, so Austin picked up his straw. He ripped off the end of it, brought it to his lips, and blew the rest of the paper at me. It hit me right on the nose.

"Hey!" I got my straw and tried to do the same thing, but I missed by a lot, and it flew right past Austin and into the back of the lady's head sitting in the booth behind him. She didn't turn around, but it stuck in her hair.

Both Austin and I burst out laughing uncontrollably. We got lots of weird looks from people in the restaurant, but that only made us laugh harder.

Our laughter had slowly died down by the time our pancakes were brought to us. We would have been fine, but right as Austin took a huge bite of pancakes, the lady stood up and walked away, the straw still hanging from her hair. Austin laughing with his mouthful is definitely not something I would want to describe.

As we ate our pancakes, we spent more time learning new things about each other, like favorite colors, movies, or books, or what we wanted to do when we grew up. I was having so much fun that I lost track of time. I looked out the window, which was a view of the train station. Our train was still there, but the conductor was yelling, "All abooooard!"

"Austin! Look!" I pointed to our train.

"We gotta go!" He yelled as he threw some money on the table and stood up quickly. "C'mon Ally! We can't miss the train!" I grabbed my bag, which held my new dress and followed him.

We ran out the door and out to the train station. Just as our train was inching forward we jumped on. "You better be more careful next time. If you were one minute later, we would have been gone," the conductor scolded us.

"We will sir. It was my fault. Ally was the one who saved us from missing it," Austin told him.

"Go on to your seat. Our next stop will be tomorrow night."

Austin and I made our way back to our seats and sat down. "That was really fun!" Austin said.

I hugged my new dress. "Thank you so much! But I feel bad that you gave me such a great present, and I don't have anything to give you."

"I've got an idea," Austin said in a low voice.

"W-what is it,"

Austin didn't say anything; he just leaned in, staring at my lips. When we were an inch apart, his phone rang loudly. Austin backed up and pulled out his phone. I could have sworn I heard him mutter something about how stupid his phone was.

"It's my mom. Hang on," he said as he pushed the talk button. "Hi mom,"

I sighed as I turned and looked out the window. It was getting darker and I watched the beautiful lights flash by as I slowly fell asleep with my forehead against the cold glass.

**Happy Thanksgiving! Review!**


	3. Stupid Phone

**A/N: Okay, so I'm updating as much as I can before I leave to go see my cousins. Three days in a row! Whoo-hoooo! **

**Austin's POV **

"Hi mom," I answered my stupid cell phone. I was like this close to kissing Ally. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I think I'm really falling for her.

"Hi Austin! Are you on your way home!?" My mom's familiar voice blared in my ear. She always has a really cheerful loud voice, and don't get me wrong - I love her, but it's sometimes too happy, especially when I'm having a bad day.

"Yeah mom. I'll be there in like four days. We've got three more stops and I'll be there."

"Who's we?"

"Oh, um I'm just travelling with this girl," I glance over at Ally. She's already asleep leaning against the window. She looks so cute and innocent when she's asleep.

"Are you bringing her here?"

I didn't even think of bringing her home. I guess I could invite her, and help her find her dad. It would be so fun to bring her and let her meet my family. I just know she would love them. I'm the youngest of five. We've all moved out, so my parents love it when we visit. I don't know who all will be there. I'll invite Ally tomorrow.

"Mom, would it be okay if she came. I've still got to invite her, but if she says yes, can she come?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh Austin! I would absolutely love it if she came!" I held the phone about a foot away from my ear and I could still hear her.

"Great mom! I'll ask her tomorrow!"

"Okay! Well I gotta go! Your father just got home from the grocery store. I'll see you soon, honey! Bye!"

"Bye mom!" I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. I turned to face Ally. She was still asleep with her forehead pressed against the window.

I shivered. It was freezing. I looked closer out the window and saw snowflakes whipping past us. It was snowing! I love snow, but it's really cold, even inside the train. Ally must be cold too. I reached out and put my hand on her cheek. Yep, she was really cold. I gently pulled her closer to me. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on the top of her head. I could feel the soothing warmth of our bodies together as I drifted off to sleep.

I wake up to feel Dougie, my stuffed dolphin, moving in my arms. I hugged him tighter and snuggled into him. Then I heard giggling. Dougie doesn't giggle. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Ally in my arms.

"Oh! Sorry, Ally." I could feel my face heating up with embarrassment.

"It's okay, you're really warm." Ally giggled again.

"Wanna get some hot chocolate?! I think they have some at the snack car." I asked eagerly.

"Sure!"

"Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and pulled gently along with me.

We walked over to the snack car and waited in line. "Hey Ally, would you maybe wanna come stay at my place in Miami, like until we find your dad? My parents said it was okay," I said quickly, before I could chicken out.

"Is that okay with you? I mean you haven't seen your parents in forever and I don't want to get in the way."

"Ally," I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder, "You would never _ever_ get in the way. And I would love for you to come! And so would my parents; they love having people over. Please come!" I begged her with my puppy eyes. Nobody can ever resist my puppy eyes.

"Okay. Thanks Austin!" She gave me a hug. I happily hugged her back, until she pulled away way too soon for my liking.

By that time we had reached the front of the line. "Two hot chocolate's please," I order for us.

"Would you like whipped cream on top?" The man working at the counter asked.

I looked at Ally. She nodded her head. "Yes please."

I traded in some money for our two hot chocolates. "Thanks Austin!" Ally said gratefully as I handed her one of them.

We headed back to our seats. Once we were back at our seats, we sipped our hot chocolate in comfortable silence.

All of a sudden Ally started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Austin, you've got whipped cream all over your face!" She said through her laughter.

I reached up to my face to wipe it off. "No! Not there, there!" She gently wiped it off my face with her soft fingertips. I never realized how beautiful Ally's eyes are. I was staring into her eyes and slowly leaning in. My eyes closed slowly.

"Excuse me, I'd like to remind you that we are going to be stopping in about four hours," The conductor said, right behind me. I jumped away from Ally.

Seriously!? What is his fucking problem! Couldn't he see that I was about to kiss Ally!?

"Okay. Thank you, sir." Ally answers for us.

**Thanks for reading! Review! :D**


	4. Snow!

**A/N: Okay! This Chapter is dedicated to my new BFF, SomeoneThatsAmazing! She is so amazing! Check out her stories! They are soo soo sooo incredible! I know you're gonna love them! **

**Here is chapter 4. Sorry I haven't updated recently. I was out of town babysitting some of my younger cousins for a week, but I'm back!**

**A special thanks to: SomeoneThatsAmazing, Sophie, arianapa1216, LoveShipper, Actress Anna, I Love Zacey, readinghottie16, queenc1,** **Rosslynch4thewin, WhatEverAfter6055, .1, URxGORGEx, Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I were this close to kissing. Two times! It's like the whole world doesn't want us together! After the train conductor left us, we were both silently staring at the seat in front of us.

"It's still snowing!" I said, trying to think of something to say, but it ended up coming out like a three year old said it.

"Yeah, do you like snow?" Austin said shifting in his seat so he was comfortably facing me.

"Yes, do you?" I ask as I mimicked Austin's position.

"Oh yeah! It's so fun! There's so much fun stuff you can do in it! Growing up in Miami, I never really got much snow." He said, waving his arms around excitedly. "If you had to choose between the beach or snow, which would you pick?"

"I don't know. I've never really been to the beach. From what I've gathered, my parents met at the beach, so my mom hates it. Brings back bad memories I guess. She's never taken me." I explained.

"You've never been to the beach? Oh, Ally! When we get to Miami, I'm taking you! You're gonna love it so much!"

We talked about whatever we wanted for the next couple of hours until the train slowed to a stop.

"Let's go, Ally!" He yelled as he pulled me to my feet and took off, pulling me by my hand.

"Slow down!" I yelled out as we sped towards the front of the train, dodging the people gathering their belongings.

"C'mon! We gotta be the first ones to see the snow!" He said, dropping my hand only to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me along even faster.

I loved the feel of his arm around me. It just felt so right.

Once we reached the front of the train, Austin let go of me to jump off. I instantly felt cold the moment his hand wasn't on my back any longer. I jumped off and landed next to him with a soft crunch in the snow.

"C'mon, Ally!" Austin yelled as he ran towards a big field covered by several feet of snow.

I laughed as I watched him run around in the snow like a little kid as the snow swirled around him. He stopped once he realized I wasn't with him. He spun around, looking for me. I hid quickly behind a nearby tree.

"Allly?!" Austin brought his hands up to his mouth to yell even louder.

I giggled to myself from my hiding spot as I dropped to my knees in order to make a snow ball to throw at him. I turned back to where he was standing, ready to hit him with my snowball, but he was gone. I guess he went back to the train to look for me. Disappointed, I dropped my snowball. I was just about to go back to the train when I felt two very cold hands sneak under my shirt and onto my bear back. I screamed because of how cold they were.

I turned around to see Austin with a huge grin on his face. "You're hands are freezing!"

"I know! That's kinda the point."

I reached down to the ground and scooped up some snow with both of my hands and I quickly shoved the snow down Austin's shirt before he could react. I ran away laughing as he stood there shaking the cold snow out of his now wet shirt.

"Oh! It's on now!" Austin yelled as he started throwing snowballs at me.

As I ran around getting hit over and over again by softly packed snowballs I tried to throw one at Austin, who was on his knees making more snowballs, but missed by several feet. Austin found this hilarious and he fell backwards and landed in the snow, laughing.

"Austin! It's not that funny!" I crossed my arms, pretending I was mad.

"Ally!" He chocked out through his laughter. "You missed…. By like a ton!" More laughter, "And I wasn't even moving!" Austin laid there, flat on his back, still laughing.

His laughter slowly died down, and he looked up at me.

**Austin's POV**

I looked up at Ally. She was just standing there, patiently waiting for me to stop laughing. Her face was slightly red from the cold air, and her hair was a little windblown. She was absolutely beautiful. The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

"Austin! Look!" Ally pointed behind me. I turned my head around to see a small frozen pond.

"Let's go!" I raced to the edge of the pond. I put one foot onto the glassy ice, just to make sure that it was safe to walk on. I decided it was strong enough to hold me up, stepped out with my other foot. It was a lot more slippery than it looked, and my feet flew out from under me, making me land with a hard, loud thud. I tried to get back to my feet as fast as I could, like it didn't happen, but that only made me fall again.

Laughter erupted from Ally as reached out a hand to help me up. I took her hand and got to my feet. Ally let go of my hand and gracefully skated out to the middle of the pond. I tried to follow her, but couldn't get very far.

"Here, let me help," She came back over to me and held out her hand.

I took it quickly, happy to hold her small hand in my big one. She skated me around until the sun set behind a big snowy hill.

Ally took her free hand and used it to hug herself. "It's kinda cold," She said as she shivered.

"Ally! You've gotta be freezing! Here I am, wearing this big jacket, and you've been out in the snow all day, without a jacket. Why didn't you tell me? I didn't even think of that!" I shrugged off my jacket and put it around her, then pulled her closer, wrapping my arms around her.

"Thanks, Austin." She smiled up at me gratefully.

I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned down slowly, closed my eyes, and pressed my lips to hers.

**A/N: OMG! They finally kissed! It's about time! Okay, so I know I totally sound like a little kid, but my birthday's in four days! And do you know what I want for my birthday? For you to review! So go ahead, Review!**


	5. Gone

**A/N: Thank you everybody for the amazing reviews that made my day! Here's another chapter for you! **

**Anybody excited for the Austin and Ally/Jessie crossover? I'm not a fan of Jessie, but I'm excited for any Auslly that might be in the episode!**

**Ally's POV**

Okay, so one second I'm looking up at Austin, and the next thing I know his lips are on mine. I don't do anything at first. I just stand there, loving the perfect feeling of our lips together.

After a couple seconds, Austin pulls away.

"Sorry," Austin starts. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" I question.

"I don't know, you probably don't even think of me like that. It's my fault. You were just standing there, looking so beautiful that I couldn't help myself… And I think I sorta like you."

Hearing him say that puts a huge smile on my face, and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. Our noses are touching now.

"Ally," I can feel his hot breath on my face, which feels good because it is still freezing out here.

"I like you too."

And that was all it took. He came the rest of the way and let our lips meet again. They moved together in perfect synchronization. Austin's hands came to rest on my back.

We stayed like that until I heard the familiar sound of a train starting to move forward slowly. My eyes shot open and I pulled away.

"Austin! Did you hear that?" I turned to look at the empty train station. The spot where our train used to be was empty.

"No. What was it?"

"The train! It's gone!"

We started running through the thick snow and arrived just in time to see the train disappear in the thick snowy clouds in the distance.

"We missed the train! We're stuck here. We're gonna freeze to death out here in the middle of nowhere!" I continued yelling out all the possibilities of what could happen.

Austin put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He leaned in and kissed me quickly. "It's going to be okay, Ally. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"Thanks Austin."

"C'mon, I there's a little hotel over there." Austin pointed across the train tracks to run-down looking street, where sure enough there was a very small hotel. Austin took my hand as we walked over to it. The hotel looked even smaller when we got closer. The paint was chipped in multiple places, and the H in the light up sign flickered.

Austin pulled the door open for me and a blast of warm air welcomed me. I thanked him as I entered the small but homey lobby. Austin followed me and walked to the desk set up in the back of the room.

"Two rooms please," Austin asked the man sitting behind the desk.

"Alright. I'm going to put you in rooms 2C and 2D." The man got out two keys and handed them to Austin.

"Thank you, sir."

"How many nights will you be staying?"

"We don't know yet."

Austin pulled his wallet out of his back pocket to pay him for our rooms.

"If you go down the hall and to the left, you will find a staircase. Go up the stairs and your rooms will be the third and fourth doors on the right side."

We both went into our rooms. My room was the size of a large closet with a window. The bed took up almost the whole room. The only other thing in the room was a small table with a lamp on it. It was small, but it almost made it feel more cozy or something.

I had just flopped onto my bed when there was a knock on my door. I sat up as the door opened a crack and Austin's head popped in.

"Hey, Ally! In a couple minutes, one of the hotel staff will bring us dinner. Are you hungry? I am!" Austin said as he came over and sat on the bed next to me.

"Yeah I am. Thanks so much for everything. I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome!" He posed and flexed his muscles.

I jokingly hit him in the arm.

"Owww!" He exaggerated, falling backwards off the side of the bed.

"You're such a drama queen!" I grabbed the only pillow on the bed and hit him on the head with it.

"Hey! Not fair! I don't have a pillow!"

"Too bad." I continued hitting him as he ran around the room.

"Oh yeah?" He grabbed the pillow and pulled it out of my hands. "Now who doesn't have a pillow?" Then he began to hit me lightly with it.

"Austin wait!" He instantly stopped, dropping the pillow.

I picked it up from the ground and held it up. "Look! Do you see that?" I pointed to an imaginary spot on the pillow. Austin leaned in closer to the pillow.

"I don't see it. What is it?"

I shoved the pillow into his face, making him fall back onto the bed.

"Oh you're gonna get it know!" He sat up and started walking towards me. I turned and ran out of the room laughing. I ran down the hallway, but Austin caught up to me before I got very far. His arms slipped around my waist and he picked me up and spun me around.

I turned around to face him, still in his arms. Austin leaned in a pressed a kiss to my lips.

Someone cleared there throat behind us. I pulled away to turn around. It was a girl in a uniform holding a tray with two bowls of soup.

"Are you two from rooms 2C and 2D?"

"Yes," I answered for us.

"Then this is for you two. Enjoy." She handed me the tray and left.

"Let's eat in my room." Austin opened his door and led me inside.

Austin's bed was against a wall, so we sat next to each other on it, leaning against the wall. We drank our soup quietly for a couple minutes.

"Oh, Ally, I forgot to tell you. My friend, Dez, doesn't live far from here. I called him, and he's going to come and pick us up and take us to an airport tomorrow, okay?"

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I know you'll like Dez, we've been friends since we we're little. Most of the time he doesn't make sense, but he's really nice."

"I can't wait to meet him."

"Hey Ally?" Austin took our empty soup bowls and put them and the tray on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, would you, um, would you be my girlfriend?" His hair was in his pleading eyes, and he looked absolutely adorable.

I brushed his hair out of his eyes and giggled lightly, "Yes. Of course I will!"

Austin instantly tackled me into a big hug. "Thank you, Ally!"

I hugged him back and relaxed into the hug. Everything just felt so right.

**A/N: Guess what? My birthday's tomorrow! Yayaya! You know what I want? Well, besides Ross Lynch. I want YOU to REVIEW! **


	6. Dez

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing reviews! Thank you to: SomeoneThatsAmazing, WhatEverAfter6055, arianapa1216, jamesmaslow4evz, LovePeach16, jenkins16, queenc1, readinghottie16, and rachyluvsvictorious for the birthday wishes! Thanks to anybody who has reviewed ever! You guys are awesome!**

**Did you guys watch the Austin and Ally and Jessie crossover? (I refuse to put Jessie in between Austin and Ally like they do) PM me! We can talk about it!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here is a long chapter that will hopefully make it up to you. Enjoy!**

**Austin's POV**

"Ally! Wake up!" I knocked on Ally's hotel door, but didn't hear anything. Dez just texted me and told me that he will be here any minute.

I jiggled the door knob and found it unlocked. I twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Ally fast asleep. She looked so cute and peaceful. I still can't believe that she's my girlfriend. She's the first girlfriend that I actually truly care about. All my other girlfriends I just dated because that's what everyone was doing.

I walked quietly over to her. Since she's my girlfriend, I love saying that, I should wake her up in some special way. I know! I'll kiss her! I bent down to her level and placed my lips softly on hers. She didn't do anything.

I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder, "Ally! Wake up!" I whisper-yelled. Still nothing. I shook her a little bit. This time she grabbed my arm in her sleep and hugged it. I laughed quietly.

"Austin," Ally talked in her sleep. Ally was dreaming about me! I sat down on the corner of her bed in an awkward position since Ally was still hugging my arm. I started singing softly.

_Uh-who-o-o-oh uh-who-o-o-o-o,_

_sometimes I get in my own way, _

_I need someone to say, hey,_

_what are you thinking, _

_your words there always just in time_

_just like a perfect rhyme,_

_like your not Even trying,_

_like pieces of a puzzle,_

_without each other, _

_we're in trouble, trouble_

_hey I will always stay by your side forever, _

_cause we're better together, _

_hey there's no other way we'll make it through Whatever, _

_cause we're better together, _

_Uh-who-o-o-oh Uh-who-o-o-oh,_

_Remind me when I'm losing touch,_

_When I'm a little much,_

_Pull, me back to reality,_

_You, Keep my feet on the ground, _

_Cause when your not around, I feel I am floating_

_Like pieces of a puzzle,_

_without each other,_

_we're in trouble, trouble_

_Hey, I will always stay,_

_By you side forever, cause we're better together,_

_Hey there's no other way, We'll make it through whatever cause we're better together_

_like the waves need the _

_sand to crash on, like the sun needs a world to shine on, your the _

_bright side of everyday, me without you just isn't the same, hey I_

_I will always stay by your side forever, cause we're better together, _

_hey there's no other way will make it through whatever, cause _

_we're better together, uh-who-o-o-o ooh ooh, uh-who-o-o oh oh _

_oh _**(1)**

I look down to see Ally awake and looking at me. "Morning, Ally." I say quietly and lean down to kiss her quickly. She lets go of my arm, embarrassed.

"I didn't know that you were a singer." Ally says as she sits up.

"Well, I'm not really a singer, but I want to be one day."

"You would be amazing!"

"Thanks!"

"Brrrr! It's cold!" Ally hugs the blankets around herself.

I lay down next to her and wrap my arms around her. She lays her head on my chest and closes her eyes. I kiss the top of her head.

"You're warm," Ally snuggles into me. I tighten my grip.

"Here, wear this, I got it from the gift shop downstairs," I pull a hat out of my pocket. Its one of the warm fuzzy ones with the flaps that cover your ears and it has the two strings on each side. I bought it for myself, but I'll let Ally wear it.

I put it on her head. "Thanks, Austin."

My phone buzzed in my pocket to signal that I got a text. "It's from Dez. He's waiting for us downstairs, are you ready to go?"

"Yep," she says climbing out of bed and reaching back to pull me up too.

I take her hand and laugh as she attempts to pull me to my feet. "You're so heavy!" Ally complains.

"It's just cause of all this muscle," I tell her as a flex my free arm. I pull her, and she falls on top of me.

"Yeah right, you wish! Now let me go!" She struggles to get away from me.

"Never!" I hold on tighter.

"But like you said, we have to go."

"Al-ly," I whine. I know, I sound like a little kid, but I just wanna stay here with her.

"Remember, Dez is waiting for us. C'mon."

"Fine," I let go of her and we get up go downstairs.

"Hey Dez!" We do our handshake. "This is my girlfriend, Ally. We're going to my parents house."

"Hi, Dez! Nice to meet you," Ally says cheerfully.

"Hello! You're going to love Austin's parents. They own a mattress story, and they gave me toast!" He answers.

"Dez is my roommate at my school," I explain to Ally.

"Yep! Austin is the best roommate ever! The car is outside. Do you guys have any luggage?"

"No, my stuff is still on the train," I explain as hold the door open for Ally, then let it go as Dez walks out. Of course Dez, being Dez, just lets the door hit him in the face, then yells at the door for 'punching' him. I look at Ally and roll my eyes. She laughs lightly. I love making Ally laugh!

Dez gets in the drivers seat and I open the door on the passengers side for Ally, but she stops me, "That's okay, Austin. You can sit next to Dez. He's your best friend and you haven't seen him in a long time.

She starts to get in the backseat, but a grab her wrist and pull her back. "You are my best friend, but don't tell that to Dez," I whisper in her ear. "And by the way, you look adorable in my hat."

I grab the two strings that hang down from each side of the hat and use them to pull her towards my as I quickly kiss her.

She smiles widely at me then gets in the car.

"Thanks again, Dez." I say as I get in the front seat.

"No problem. Anything to get away from the house, my sister won't stop trying to cut my hair. She thinks that just because she cuts all her doll's hair, that it means she's a professional hair cutter. Professional is such a cool word, isn't it? Professional, professional, professional, professional, professional. Try saying that five times fast. Hey, isn't it weird how when you say a word over and over again, it starts to sound really weird. One time I,"

"Dez, can I," I start, but it's useless.

"WAAAIIIT!" Dez interrupts. "I wanna guess. Can you…. Umm, don't tell me! Can you turn on the radio? Was that your question?"

"Actually, I was gonna say,"

"Well, you can't. They radio doesn't work. It's a long story. It started on a Thursday a couple of months ago. Well, that's what my sister told me. This is her car. I don't really believe her. It seems more of a Wednesday type of a story. Well, anyway, she was driving and, Oh look!" Dez points across the street to a candy store. He starts to swerve off of the road.

"Dez! Watch the road!" I scream.

"But there's a candy store!"

We are about to crash into a post office! I think fast, "Look, Dez, you can have this candy." His head whips around just in time to slam his foot on the brake. We all fly forward and land back on the seats with a thud.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a post office right in front of us? We could have all been hurt! And I don't see any candy!" Dez yells at me.

"Here Dez, There's a pack of bubble gum back here." Ally hands it to him.

"Finally," He accepts the gum and puts four pieces into his mouth, then throws the rest out of the window.

"Dez, that was good gum!" I exclaim.

"I know! I gave it to all of my friends. Okay so what was I saying? I forgot. Oh, well. I got a new pair of shoes last week. But they got taken away. They were the light up kind and I wore them into a movie theater, and you know how I can't still. I tapped my feet through the whole movie. Everyone started complaining and then some man said that I either had to stop kicking, leave, or give him my shoes. So I gave him my shoes because my favorite number is three. You know, because it was the third option! I was thinking about changing my favorite number to two hundred ninety four. I have never met anyone whose favorite number is two hundred ninety four. I don't know why, I mean two hundred ninety four is awesome. But me and three go way back, so I'm thinking two hundred ninety four will just be my second favorite number,"

I tune him out. Same old Dez. He always moves from subject to subject without letting you say anything. We reach the airport, and neither Ally or I have gotten a single word in the conversation. I turn back to Ally and roll my eyes. She smiles a knowing smile.

Once we get to the drop off area, me and Ally climb out, and Ally thanks Dez for his help.

"Bye Dez!" We high-five and he drives away, still talking to himself. "I already booked our tickets, we can just hop on the plane and go! Are you ready, Ally?" I ask as we walk into the airport.

She takes in a big breath and answers, "Yep, let's go," as she starts walking through the crowded airport.

I grab her wrist and pull her back. "Ally, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she tries to pull away.

"C'mon, I know you better than that. You can tell me."

"I guess, I'm just a little worried, that's all. It's really nothing."

"About the plane? It's not that bad. Just pretend it's a giant car flying through the air, and I'll be right there with you the whole time.

"No! Not the plane, Austin. I'm scared about meeting your parents. To them I'm just going to be some girl dating their son, staying at their house, eating their food,"

"Ally! Stop"! I pull her to a nearby bench and make her sit down next to me. "It doesn't matter. I-I love you, and that's all that matters. Who cares what my parents think, but for the record they _are _going to like you, heck, their gonna love you too."

We share a smile. "Do you really mean it?" She asks me.

"Every single word of it. Now, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, thanks, Austin!" She hugs me. I wrap my arms around her and just hold her. She starts to pull away, but I pull her back and kiss her. She kisses back, but pulls away quickly. "Austin, last time we missed the train."

"But I wanna kiss my girlfriend," I whine.

"Later, we gotta go now." She gets up and faces me with her hands on her hips.

"Fine." I sling my arm around her shoulder and we walk off towards the plane.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays! **

**1 I don't own this. It's by Ross Lynch. I have recently gotten addicted to it, so I decided to put it in the story! I bought the Austin and Ally cd with a gift card I found in my closet. I just love it when I find gift cards that have never been used! It's awesome!**

**And remember to review! **


	7. Airplane Ride

**A/N: I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I normally do. Do you guys still like the story? Well, here is another chapter. Hope you like it! Review and let me know what you think. **

**Ally's POV**

The second that we got on the plane, Austin fell asleep. That means it's just me and my thoughts. Austin told me that everything was going to be fine with meeting his parents, and I'm trying my best to believe it, but I'm still really nervous. What if they hate me, and forbid Austin from seeing me anymore. That would be terrible. And what about my dad? I'm going to meet him for the first time. What if he hates me? What if I'm a huge disappointment to him?

I look down and realize that I have a huge chunk of hair in my mouth. I have this bad habit of chewing my hair when I'm nervous. To my left, Austin is fast asleep on my shoulder. I sigh; this is going to be a long flight.

The flight attendant just notified me that we would be landing in about a half an hour. Austin is now fast asleep on my leg. I take this as an opportunity to stare at him. It's nice to just look at him without worrying what he would think of me.

He looks so perfect. I still don't know why he would like me. He's so amazing, he could have any girl that he wants, but he likes me. I still don't believe it.

I cautiously run my fingers through his silky hair. He doesn't do anything. Gaining confidence, I run my index and middle fingers down his cheek gently; starting at his ear and ending at the side of his nose. I continue across his nose and rest my hand on his other cheek. I lift up my other hand and softly trace his eyebrows. I bring my fingers slowly down to his eyelids. I can't find a single thing wrong with him. He's flawless. I hesitantly bring my fingers down to his mouth. My hand is hovering about a centimeter above his lips. I slowly drag my finger over his soft bottom lip.

Suddenly his lips move to kiss my fingertip. Shocked, I yank my hands from his face and look into his open eyes.

"I-I didn't know you were awake," I stammer as Austin sits up.

Austin answers me by kissing me tenderly. I melt into the kiss as Austin pulls on my seatbelt, frantically trying to unbuckle it. One he successfully throws my seatbelt off, he pulls me onto his lap. I pull away for some air as Austin continues to kiss my neck. I tangle my fingers in his hair and throw my head back. After attacking my neck for a couple of minutes, he comes back to my lips.

"Excuse me," a rude female voice interrupts.

I quickly get off of Austin's lap and look up at the angry flight attendant. I can feel my face getting hotter by the second.

"Seatbelts are to be worn at all times. We will be landing momentarily." She says harshly, before leaving.

"Couldn't she see we were in the middle of something?" Austin says angrily.

"Austin. We were breaking the rules, and besides, we are in a public place. Seeing us kissing isn't exactly what most people want to see on an airplane."

"Well they're gonna have to get over it," Austin says softly before leaning in and kissing me again. I let him kiss me for a moment before pulling away again.

"Not now, Austin."

"But, Ally, please!"

"No."

"Pleease?" He looks at me with his puppy dog eyes.

I laugh lightly, "No, I'm not going to fall for that."

"C'mon," Austin pokes me in the ribs and I start laughing. He continues to keep poking me as my laughing gets louder and louder.

"Ple-ease! Stop! – People are- staring!" I manage to say.

"Not until you say that you will kiss me."

"Okay!" Austin instantly stops tickling me and looks expectantly at me.

I stop laughing and catch my breath. "C'mon, my lips are so lonely," Austin pouts and points to his lips.

Right as I lean in, the plane tips down, about to land. I kiss him quickly, just as the planes wheels come into contact with the earth.

"That's all I get?" Austin asks me.

A light on the ceiling flashes, signaling to us that we can now exit the plane. "Yep."

"I'll take it," Austin smiles at me as we stand and walk down the aisle of the plane.

We make our way off the plane and through the airport. Once we get outside, Austin hails us a cab. We get in and Austin tells the driver his address. I can feel the butterflys fluttering in my stomach, dying to get out. Austin grabs my hand and squeezes it in assurance. I smile at him and turn my attention to the window.

We are driving through a crowded street filled with all sorts of shops. I look at each person walking on the sidewalks. I can't help wondering if one of them is my dad. I don't know what he looks like. My mom used to tell me about him when I was little. She said that I look a lot like him. So far I haven't seen anyone that looks like me.

We turn into a neighborhood, and I can feel my heart rate speed up. We stop in front of a huge house that happens to be right on the beach. I can faintly hear Austin thanking the cab driver and paying him.

I keep my eyes glued on the modern expensive looking house. Austin gets out of the cab and runs to my side. I open my own door before he reaches my side.

"I was going to do that," He tells me. He holds out his hand. I take it and climb out.

"Thanks."

Austin smiles in reply. He shuts the car door and the cab speeds off. There's no turning back now.

**A/N: **

**What did you think? Let me know, Review!**


	8. Meeting the Parents

**A/N:**

**Thank you for the reviews. A special thanks to Sweetmoment5 for the absolutely amazing review! And thank you to Rachel for the advice! Let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.**

**Ally's POV**

I stand in front of Austin's house, taking it all in. "Whoa, you have a big house," I tell Austin.

"Yeah, my parents are pretty rich. That's why they can afford to send me to music school across the country. I don't know why they would want such a big house when it's just the two of them living there."

Austin starts walking towards the front door. I take a deep breath and follow him up the path. "You ready?" Austin asks.

I nod my head and Austin knocks on the door.

Not even five seconds later, the door flies open, and out bursts a young looking woman with blonde hair down to her shoulders. "Austin!" She engulfs Austin in a huge hug.

"Hi, Mom!" Austin hugs her back.

She stops hugging Austin and turns to me, "So, you must be that girl that Austin was telling me about, what was your name, dear?"

"Hello, Mrs. Moon, I'm Ally."

Before I even have a chance to react, she is hugging me too. "Oh, just call me Mimi. I'm so glad you're here, Ally. You're the first girl Austin has ever brought home." She releases me and turns to Austin, "It's about time, Austin."

"Mom!" Austin complains.

"Well come in," She leads us inside.

"Wow," I breathe as I look around. The inside is even nicer than the outside. "You have a beautiful house Mrs. – I mean Mimi."

"Thank you, Ally dear. Austin, show Ally to her room. I'll call you when dinner's ready." Mimi says, walking off towards what I assume is the kitchen.

Austin takes my hand and leads me up a staircase. "See, you had nothing to worry about."

"You're right. Your mom is really nice."

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't start dishing out embarrassing stories about me."

I laugh as we come to a hallway with several closed doors along the walls. The first door on the right has big bright yellow letters that spell out Austin on it. "Is this your room?"

"No, that's the closet," Austin says sarcastically. I look behind me and give him a look, and he smirks in return. "So you can have any room in this hallway, except for mine of course."

Austin goes and stands in front of the door next to his. He fake coughs and tilts his head back, motioning to the door.

"Maybe that one," I say as he steps out of the way so I can open the door.

"That way I'll be right next door if you need me."

The bedroom inside is the perfect size, not too big, not too small. The walls are a light blue, and the furniture is white. There's a bed, a bedside table, a dresser, a bookshelf, and two big windows that have a view of the beach.

"This room is perfect! It looks like something out of a magazine!" I exclaim.

"Here's the closet," Austin opens the other door inside of the room. "And we can share the bathroom. It's the door right across from my room."

"Thanks, Austin."

"DINNNERS REEAAADY!" Mimi calls up the stairs.

"Let's go," I start walking out of the room, but Austin grabs me and pulls me back.

"In a minute, Mom!" Austin yells out the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Buying us a little time." He tells me before leaning in and pressing our lips together.

I gasp when he bites my bottom lip. He takes this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance. My hands make their way up Austin's back and I play with his hair on the nape of his neck. He lifts me up and walks forward until my back hits the wall.

"You're dinner's getting cold!" Mimi yells.

I pull away. Austin moves his head down to my neck and kisses it lightly all over.

"We should go," I tell him.

He grunts in reply and continues to travel down my neck. He slides my sleeve down a little and kisses the spot on my collarbone where it used to be.

"Austin," I unwrap my legs from his waist and stand on my own two feet.

"Ally," Austin complains.

"C'mon, we have to go to dinner," I push him away from me a little and walk out the door with Austin behind me. We go down a different set of stairs than we came up.

"This way," Austin says as I follow him through a doorway. Inside is a big table where Mimi, and a man who must be Austin's father are waiting.

Austin pulls out my chair for me, and gestures for me to sit. I thank him. He nods and takes the seat next to me.

"Ally, this is my husband," Mimi gestures to the man next to her.

"Just call me Mike," he offers.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ally," I say politely.

"Isn't she beautiful, Mike? She's definitely a keeper, Austin."

I can feel my face turn red as Austin and I share a small smile. Mimi picks up a bowl of spaghetti, serves herself, and passes it to me. I thank her.

"I hope that you like spaghetti, Ally."

"Oh yes, it smells delicious. I haven't had a home cooked meal in forever." I serve myself and hand the bowl to Austin.

"So Ally, what brings you to Miami?" Mimi asks.

"Well," I glance at Austin, who is staring back at me. He covers my hand with his under the table. "I came here to try and find my dad. I used to live in California with my mom, but she kicked me out," I explain slowly, so I don't tear up. Austin squeezes my hand to comfort me.

"Oh Ally! I'm so sorry!" Mimi says.

"That's terrible. You are always welcome here, Ally," Mike tells me.

"Thank you so much," I say, truly meaning it.

The rest of the dinner consists of small talk and Mike and Mimi telling stories about when Austin was little. When Mimi begins to clear the table, I offer to help.

"No, Ally dear, you go on upstairs and get some rest. I'm sure you've had a full day today."

"Thank you, Mimi." She smiles and motions for Austin and me to leave. I follow Austin up the stairs.

"Ally, do you wanna watch a movie in my room?" Austin asks.

"Sure."

Austin opens the door to his room. I step in and erupt in laughter. The walls are yellow with music notes on them. He has a huge red racecar bed, and shelves with toys and small children's books on them.

"Hey! It was my room when I was a little kid, okay?"

I giggle as Austin flops onto his bed and pats the spot next to him. He pulls off his shirt then picks up the remote and turns the TV on. I can't help but let my eyes wander down his chest to his amazing six pack.

"Like what you see?" Austin smirks.

"Show-off," I tease.

"Hey, I'm just getting comfy."

"What movie are we gonna watch?" I ask as I join him on the bed.

"I don't know. Let's just watch whatever's in there. I don't want to get up."

I laugh at his laziness. Peter Pan flickers onto the screen and I squeal in excitement. "I love Peter Pan! I had a _huge_ crush on him when I was little!"

Austin jumps up from the bed and stops the movie. "How about we watch cars?" He asks with the Peter Pan disk clenched in his fist.

"Sounds good to me."

He puts it on and we watch it. Halfway through the movie, Austin and I are cuddled together with our arms around each other and our legs tangled together.

I wake up the next morning with my head on Austin's bare chest. His strong arms are around me. Waking up like this is the best feeling in the world. I lay here listening to his heartbeat for a couple of minutes until I decide it's time to get up. I lift up his arms and put a pillow where I was. Then I kiss his temple and tiptoe out of the room.

I wander downstairs and find Mimi hard at work in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ally! I'm just making some pancakes, Austin's favorite," She greets me.

"Morning," I answer sleepily.

"Just wait. The second I start cooking these, Austin will wake right up. Watch this," Mimi flips the first pancake and shortly after, I hear Austin's footsteps running down the stairs.

"Pancakes!" Austin yells as he runs in the room.

"Good morning to you too, Austin." Mimi chuckles.

"Knock, knock!" comes a high pitched girly voice from the hallway. "Morning, Mrs. Moon! I was just out for a jog and decided to come by. I let myself in with the spare key under your doormat, I hope you don't mind," the voice continues.

The owner of the voice comes around the corner. It's a girl with long blondish reddish hair that's pulled back in a high ponytail. She's wearing a tight, low cut tank top in a bright shade of pink along with a short black pair of running shorts.

"Cassidy?" Austin asks.

"Austie!" the girl squeals as she runs up to him and throws her arms around his neck.

**A/N:**

**What do you think about Cassidy? Let me know; Review!**


	9. Boardwalk

**A/N: **

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

"Oh Austin, I missed you! So what is California like? I wanna hear all about it!" Cassidy practically yells; her arms still around Austin.

"Um, it was fun," Austin says, pushing Cassidy away.

Cassidy suddenly turns and realizes that there are other people in the room.

"Oh, Hi, Mrs. Moon!" She chirps, a little too cheerfully.

"Cassidy, this is Austin's girlfriend, Ally," Mimi gestures to me.

Cassidy turns to me and gives me a glare. "Oh, Austin, I didn't know you had a _girlfriend_," The way Cassidy says the word girlfriend makes me sound like some poisonous snake.

"Yeah, she's the best girlfriend I've ever had," Austin says, not taking his eyes off of me as he slips his arm around my waist.

"Okay, well, the gang's getting together tonight at the boardwalk, just like we used to in the old days. You should come Austin, and I guess you could bring Annie too." Cassidy says.

"Her name is Ally." Austin tells her.

"Okay, well I have to go. I'm getting my nails done in fifteen minutes. Austin, it was so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" She says while slipping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "And I hope to see you tonight! Bye Mrs. Moon!" And with that, Cassidy leaves, without even so much as a glance in my direction.

"Well then, do you two want some pancakes?" Mimi asks, holding up a plate with a huge stack of pancakes on it.

"YES!" Austin yells sitting down at the small round table in the corner of the kitchen. I giggle at his eagerness and sit down across from him. Mimi hands each of us a plate then puts the pancake stack in the middle.

"Austin, I'm off to join you're father at work. Ally, we own a mattress store, and some company wants to buy like a hundred mattresses for a set for the play, the princess and the pea. So we are in major backorder. We might not be home until late tonight. Will you two be alright?" Mimi says as she puts two glasses of orange juice on the table.

"Yeah mom, we'll be fine," Austin says; his mouth full of pancakes.

She leaves, and it's quiet until we hear the front door shut, confirming that she's gone.

"Sorry about Cassidy. We used to be friends when we were little. Well, more like she would come over all the time because she had a crush on me, but I'm just that likable. Who wouldn't fall in love with this?" He flips his hair dramatically and stares off into space.

I throw a pancake at him, but instead of it hitting him, he just catches part of it in his mouth, and uses his hands to shove the rest in. "Thanks!" He says, showing me some chewed up pancakes in the process.

"That was supposed to hit you."

"I'm just too good!"

I throw another one, and this time it hits the side of his face and lands on the floor. Austin bends down to the ground, picks up the pancake and shoves it into his mouth.

"Austin! That was on the floor!"

"So, it's a pancake. I will always eat a pancake, no matter what."

"Really?" I question.

"Really."

It's quiet for a second as Austin shoves yet another pancake into his mouth. "So do you want to go to the boardwalk tonight?" I ask Austin.

"Um, if you want to."

"That's not how it works. Do you want to?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Then I can show you to boardwalk! It's so fun! I have so many childhood memories there. It was my favorite place to go."

"Okay, sounds fun! I can't wait!"

The rest of the day was uneventful. Austin and I spent our time hanging out around the house.

Now, I'm getting ready for the boardwalk. I have no idea what to wear, so I'm just settling on jean shorts and a navy blue short-sleeve shirt with a brown light-weight jacket. It may be winter, but it's still pretty hot here. It feels the same as summertime to me.

I'm putting on the finishing touches to my make up as Austin knocks on the door. "Ally, can I come in?"

"Yeah," I yell. I decide to leave my hair down. It's naturally curly and falls just past my shoulders.

Austin comes in and sits down on my bed. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, is this okay?" I ask, looking down at my outfit.

"You look beautiful, Ally." Austin says, smiling up at me. (For the first time, he has to look up at me. It's only because he's sitting on the bed and I'm standing in front of him)

"Thank you, Austin." He's wearing ripped jeans and a light blue v-neck t-shirt.

He stands up, "Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"C'mon. We can go out the backdoor, walk down the beach a little, and then we'll be at the boardwalk." He explains as we leave the house.

"Woah! This is awesome!" I tell him. He has a huge glossy pool right behind his house. There are lights in it and it looks like its glowing.

"Yeah, I love our pool. It's even better when you're swimming!" He jokes as he picks me up bridal style and pretends to throw me in.

I hold onto him and scream, "If I'm going in, I'm making sure you're coming with me!"

Austin instantly stops. "I can't I have to wet my hair first. If I don't, the pool turns my hair green!" Austin explains, still holding me in his arms.

"Awww, and that would be horrible because your hair is so important to you," I joke as I playfully mess up his hair.

"Hey!" Austin shakes his head to get his hair back to its messy-yet-cute normal look. He walks to a path through some tall grass growing out of sand dunes, still holding me.

"You can put me down now," I tell him.

He puts me down but the second my feet hit the soft sand, he grabs my hand and laces our fingers together.

"Look, that's the boardwalk!" Austin points down the beach a little ways to a pier that's lit up with bright lights.

We walk casually down the beach, quietly enjoying the night. The sun has already set, and the stars are shining beautifully.

As if he could read my mind, Austin says, "Wow, the stars are awesome tonight."

"I was just thinking the same thing!"

I look at Austin to find him staring back at me. We continue walking, lost in each other's eyes, until I ruin the moment by tripping over my own foot and landing in the sand.

Austin finds this hilarious and starts laughing. "You are so head over heels for me. I seem to have that effect on people," Austin says as he helps me up.

"You wish," I shove him and take off running, knowing I'm gonna get it.

"Oh, it's on!" Austin yells, chasing after me, I run down the beach towards the water, not knowing where else to go. I stop when I reach the water, but because Austin is right behind me, the sudden stop causes him to run into me and we go tumbling into the waves.

"Austin! I'm all wet!" I yell and push his head under water as a small wave rolls over him.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Austin asks once he comes back up.

"For getting me wet!" I shove him under again, "And that was for laughing at me when I fell."

When Austin comes back up from the water, he pulls me onto him and gives me a wet salty kiss. "That was for being so beautiful that you drive me crazy," He tells me.

We share a smile, then continue towards the boardwalk, shoes in our hands, walking on the sand where the waves occasionally lap our bare feet.

Once we reach the boardwalk, we find out we are the last ones to arrive. Austin introduces me to his friends. There is Cassidy, Dallas, a tan guy with brown hair, and Trish, a petite Hispanic.

"Austin! You're here!" Cassidy screams and practically throws herself at Austin.

"Trish, Dallas! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Austin pushes Cassidy away and goes to hug Trish and Dallas.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Ally." Austin introduces me.

"Hi Ally!" Dallas and Trish say at the same time.

"Jinx!" they yell at the same time again.

"Stop!" they yell on chorus. Trish hits him in the arm and he rubs his arm.

"They are always fighting," Austin explains.

"Ally?" Cassidy says.

"Yes?" I turn my attention to her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asks nicely. I nod and follow her. Maybe she wants to apologize and then we can become good friends.

She leads me further on the boardwalk by an empty ring-toss station.

"Me and Austin have history. Do you hear me? I've known him since he was little, and I definitely know that he would not go for someone like you. He's mine. Understand? And just to make sure you get the point," Cassidy grabs my wrist, her nails digging into my skin.

"Cassidy! What are you doing? Stop!" I yell as she drags me to the girl's bathroom. She opens the door and shoves me into the dark room, slamming the door behind me, leaving me in total darkness.

"And don't worry," I hear Cassidy say from the other side of the door, "I'll tell Austin you weren't feeling well and you left."

"Cassidy!" I yell, but it's too late, I can hear the sharp click of her high heels getting softer and softer. I feel around for the door. Once I find the doorknob, I try to twist it, but it won't budge. I'm stuck!

**Review!**


	10. Missing

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys. Omg, Disney is being so annoying right now. They are releasing new episodes of Austin and Ally slower and slower. Well, thank you for the kind reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Austin's POV**

"I'm back!" Cassidy chirps, walking back over to the group; her high heels clicking loudly.

"Where did Ally go?" I ask her.

"She wasn't feeling very well, so she decided to go back home." Cassidy says while flipping her hair back.

"But we didn't see her walk past us," Trish comments.

"Well, that's what she told me. Who knows what she's really doing. None of us have known her for very long." Cassidy explains.

"I know Ally, and she wouldn't leave without telling me. Where did you see her last, Cassidy?" I question.

All of our attention turns to Cassidy and she's quiet for a minute before she smiles and replies, "I don't know. The last time I saw her she was talking to the guy at the at the ice cream cart."

"I'm gonna go and see if I can find her. I'll be back," I turn to leave, but Cassidy grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"Wait, Austin. Don't you want to ride the Ferris wheel? The line's really short right now."

"Not now."

I walked up and down the whole boardwalk and I still can't find Ally anywhere. Maybe Ally was feeling really bad and she couldn't find me so she just went back to my house.

I see Trish, Dallas, and Cassidy sitting at a table laughing over some milkshakes and fries. Cassidy spots me right away.

"Austin! Where have you been? You've been gone like the whole night!"

"Hey guys. I still can't find Ally. I'm going to head home and see if she's there," I take a french fry and pop it in my mouth.

"It's getting late anyway, we should all get going," Dallas says, throwing away some used napkins.

"It was great to see you again Austin!" Trish says, giving me a quick hug.

"You too, Trish. I really miss you guys."

"C'mon Trish, I'll walk you home," Dallas says.

I raise my eyebrows at him, and he smiles and shrugs.

"See you later," Trish and Dallas say, walking off together. It's so weird to see them like that.

"Bye Cassidy, I'll see you later," I wave and walk off.

"Bye, Austin! I'll see you tomorrow!" Cassidy yells. I roll my eyes and keep walking.

"Alllllly?!" I yelled into the dark house as soon as I walked back.

"Austin, honey, is that you?" My mom calls sleepily.

"Yeah, is Ally here?"

"No, I thought she was with you."

I blink rapidly when the lights come flooding on. My mom is standing at the bottom of the stairs, her hand still on the light switch.

"Mom, I'm worried. Cassidy said that Ally wasn't feeling good, so she left. I looked all around the boardwalk, but I couldn't find her. So I came here, and she's not here either," I tell her. She comes over to me and makes me sit down on the couch next to me. "Mom, what if she was on her way back over here and she got kidnapped or something? What if she like passed out on the edge of the boardwalk and fell into the water and drowned?" My eyes start to tear up.

I know that guys aren't supposed to cry, but what if something bad happened to Ally. It's all my fault. I should have stayed with her the whole time. My mom hugs me and rubs my back comforting me.

"Mom, what if I never see her again?" I choke out as a few tears escape my eyes, and I wipe them away quickly with the back of my hand.

**Ally's POV**

I've been stuck in here for what seems like hours. I've felt all the walls for a light switch, but I can't find one. I've tried to open the door so many times, that my fingers are numb from twisting the knob. I sit down with my back against the door and wait.

Eventually I hear familiar footsteps. "Cassidy?!" I yell. I stand up and press my ear against the door.

There is the sound of a key turning, then the door is yanked open, resulting in me crashing down to the ground. In front of my face are a pair of pink high heels. I look up to see Cassidy towering above me. I stand up so we are at the same level.

"Why the hell did you lock me up?" I yell at her.

"I had to get you away from Austin, but it didn't work. He was looking for you the whole time. You stay away from Austin. If you go near him again, I will make sure that he never gets to live out his dream of being a rockstar. I have a nerdy brother that knows how to make people look bad online. You wouldn't want to get in the way of Austin's career would you?"

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can. Now stay away." She turns to leave, but stops. "Oh, and by the way, there's a nearby park with some nice benches. Enjoy."

I don't want to stop Austin's dream from happening. Maybe it would be for the best if I just left.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I'm having writer's block. I have a bunch of ideas for other stories, I just have to think of some good ones for this story. I'll update soon. Review!**


	11. Tears and a Note

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! Sorry that it's a little on the shorter side, but there's a lot on my mind right now. The author's note at the end will explain.**

**Ally's POV**

I'm going to find my dad. I'm not going to just leave without telling Austin though. I don't want to tell him face to face, or I'll never be able to leave. I'll write him a note. I walk slowly, enjoying the cool breeze coming from the sea, and the soft sand squishing under my feet. I stop went I reach Austin's house. All the windows are dark, and the house is in dead silence. I twist the door knob to the backdoor, finding it unlocked. Austin probably forgot to lock it.

I tiptoe through the living room, my arms stretched out to stop myself from running into anything. My eyes adjust to the darkness by the time I reach the stairs. I climb to the top and run my hand down the wall of the hallway until my hand hits Austin's door. I trace the painted wooden letters that spelled out his name.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open a crack. I stifled a giggle. Austin had an airplane nightlight in one corner that casted a yellow glow through the room. Austin was asleep sprawled out across the whole bed.

I carefully pulled the door shut behind me and tiptoed over to his desk. I froze when the house creaked under my feet. Austin rolled onto his side, facing me. But as a soft snore came from him, I sighed in relief. He was still asleep. I tore a blank piece of paper from one of his school notebooks and wrote a note that read:

_Dear Austin,_

_I want to thank you for being the best friend and boyfriend I have ever had. I will miss you so much, but I must leave. My staying here would only get in the way of your dreams of being a famous singer. I am leaving to find my dad. Maybe someday I will see you again. Until then, follow your dreams and remember that I will always love you._

_Love, _

_Ally_

I left the note in the middle of the desk and looked over at Austin. I tiptoed cautiously to the side of his bed. There were tear stains that ran down his cheeks. He must be having a bad dream or something. Austin started mumbling. I jumped back in alarm, but then came back when I realized he was talking in his sleep.

"Ally… Ally… Where are.. you…" the words stumbled quietly out of his mouth. He was worried about me. "Come back… Ally… I… I need you.."

More tears slid down his face. I could feel my own eyes tearing up. I ran my fingers through his silky-smooth blonde locks for what I hoped wouldn't be the last time. I leant down and pressed a kiss to his warm damp cheek. Then I backed out slowly, and with one last glance at him, I shut the door and left the Moon house. This time, making sure that the door was properly locked.

I walked quickly out of the neighborhood and found myself at an outdoor mall. Most of the stores were dark and closed.

All of a sudden, a man came out of a dark store across the street. I read the sign. The store was called Sonic Boom. I was worried that he was a thief, so I ducked behind a bench and watched him. But instead of running away, he pulled out a ring of keys and locked the store. I relaxed and let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

The man's phone ran, and without even glancing at who was calling, he put it up to his ear and answered, "Hello, this is Mr. Dawson, how may I help you?"

Dawson? When I was younger, my mom told me that my father's name was Lester Dawson. Could this be him?

I stood up, "Excuse me, sir?" I called out just before he turned a corner.

He stopped and turned around to face me. I could feel my heart rate speeding up. He squinted to see me clearer in the dark street. On his face, a shocked expression appeared and he ended his call and shoved his phone in his pocket without another word.

"Oh my god," He breathed, barely audible as he came towards me slowly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Okay so, I'm meeting my dad for the first time tomorrow, and I'm pretty scared about it. Please pray for me, or send me a nice thought tomorrow; I would be very grateful. Thanks. Review!**


	12. Special Guests

**A/N: Thank you for all the very kind reviews. They really made me feel better! Well, here is a chapter to thank you! **

_Previously:_

_He stopped and turned around to face me. I could feel my heart rate speeding up. He squinted to see me clearer in the dark street. On his face, a shocked expression appeared and he ended his call and shoved his phone in his pocket without another word._

"_Oh my god," He breathed, barely audible as he came towards me slowly._

**Ally's POV**

"Are you," he started.

I looked into his eyes. They matched mine almost exactly. I smiled up at him. "Dad?" I asked hesitantly.

Tears filled his eyes. "Ally? Is it really you?" I nodded. He opened his arms and hugged me. "You're all grown up. You are so beautiful," He said, not letting go of me.

He pulled away and looked at me again. "Is your mom here too?" I shook my head, not able to say anything. "How is she?"

"She's not doing very well. She was always mad. She told me to leave, so I came here to find you." I answered, finally finding my words.

"You came all the way here by yourself?" He asked, a worried expression filled his face.

"Well I met a boy named Austin Moon, and he helped me," I explained.

"Oh, the Moons. I'm very good friends with his parents. Where are you staying?"

"I don't know right now," I admitted.

"You're my daughter. You can stay with me. I have a guest room that we can turn into your room if you would like to." He offered.

I nodded my head and smiled. "I would love to, thanks, um what would you like me to call you?"

"Call me whatever you want to."

"Can I call you, dad?"

"I would be honored."

I followed him to a small apartment about a block away from the mall. He apologized for how small it was, but I assured him that it was perfect. The guest bedroom – or now my bedroom – was small, but homey. I thanked my dad several times before saying goodnight. He hugged me tightly and returned the goodnight wishes. I'm so glad to be here with my dad, but I still can't get Austin out of my head.

**Austin's POV**

I tossed and turned all night, not able to get much sleep when I knew that Ally was missing. When the sun finally came up, I sat up in bed. Today I was going to find Ally. I quickly got up and went to my desk where I had tossed my shirt last night before going to bed. On top of my shirt was a note in Ally's handwriting.

Ally! Just thinking about her puts a huge smile on my face, but my smile faded as I read the note. What the hell? She was not going to get in the way of my dreams. I really do want to be a famous singer, but I would rather have Ally. She can live my dream with me.

I pulled my shirt over my head, changed into a pair of jeans, stuffed the note in my pocket and went downstairs in less than a minute. I entered the living room just as my dad was answering a phone call.

"Hello, Lester! How are you?"

It was Mr. Dawson. Him and my dad were best friends. Mr. Dawson owned an awesome music store at the mall.

"What!?" My father exclaimed, bringing me back to reality. "Yes, of course." He paused for a moment. "See you tonight, then. Bye." He hung up and put his phone in his pocket. "Austin, you're not going to believe it."

"What's up?" I ask.

"Well, you remember Mr. Dawson, right," I nod and he continues. "Well, Ally is his daughter. She's at his house right now. He wanted to thank you for bringing her here safely. He's invited us to come over for dinner tonight."

"I'm going to go and see Ally right now," I tell him, already heading to the door.

"Austin, wait!" Dad calls. "Give her some time with her dad."

"But dad," I complain.

"You'll see her at dinner tonight."

"Fine." I leave and trudge up to my room, slamming the door behind me. I'll just have time to think of how to win Ally back. There's got to be some other reason that she left.

**Ally's POV**

I wake up to a soft knock on my door. I look over at the clock on my bedside table and see that it's two in the afternoon! I've overslept! "Ally, are you awake?" I hear my dad's voice on the other side of door.

"Yeah, come in."

He comes in carrying a huge tray with all sorts of breakfast foods on it. "Morning, Ally, well it's afternoon now. You slept in really late. I figured you would be hungry, but I didn't know what you liked, so I made every breakfast food that I had."

"Thanks dad!" I smile as he sets the tray down on my lap. Wow, there's a lot of food. He brought me waffles, fruit, toast, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. My smile disappears when I remember that pancakes are Austin's favorite food. I miss him so much.

"What's the matter? Did I forget something?" My dad asks, worried.

"No! It looks amazing! Really," I tell him.

"You eat whatever you want. I have to get ready for dinner. We are having some very special guests over tonight. He smiles at me one last time, then leaves the room; shutting the door softly behind him.

Missing Austin ruins my appetite, so I take a couple of bites and move the food around so it looks like I ate more. I don't want to hurt my dad's feelings. He did make the food just for me. Feeling guilty, I eat a couple more bites.

I spend the rest of the day moving things around in my room to the way I like it. Dad said that we can go shopping for decorations this weekend.

We are having dinner with some mystery guests in about ten minutes. Dad still won't tell me who they are. He just said that I should dress up nice, and then he winked at me. I don't really have a lot of wardrobe options, so I settle on the dress that Austin bought me for Christmas. I put it on and twirl around. It truly is beautiful. I smile at the memory of when Austin bought it for me.

"Ally! They're here!" My dad calls from downstairs.

I check in the mirror to make sure that I look okay, then practically run down the stairs to see who it is. My heart skips a beat when I see a familiar mop of blonde hair.

**A/N: Omg! Who do you think it is!? Just kidding, it's pretty obvious who it is… So, what do you think will happen next!? I'll update soon! **

**Review!**


	13. Dinner

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! You are all amazing reviewers! Here's another chapter just for you! Oh, and my Best Fanfiction Friend, SomeoneThatsAmazing, wanted me to tell you that she's really busy and won't be able to update her stories until February. If you haven't read them, go and check them out! They are amazing!**

**Okay, so on with the chapter. I hope you like it!**

_Previously:_

"_Ally! They're here!" My dad calls from downstairs._

_I check in the mirror to make sure that I look okay, then practically run down the stairs to see who it is. My heart skips a beat when I see a familiar mop of blonde hair._

**Austin's POV**

I waited all day to be able to come and see Ally again. My mom and dad and I finally made it to Mr. Dawson's apartment. He opens the door and grins when he sees that it's us.

"Mike! Mimi! It's so good to see you! It's been too long!" He shakes their hands while ushering us inside. "Austin, I would like to thank you for bringing Ally here safely. I'm so grateful," He finishes with a sincere smile on his face. "Please, make yourself at home," Mr. Dawson gestures to the living room. "I'll get Ally."

Hearing that Ally's coming makes my heart leap inside of my chest. My parents take a seat on the longer of the two couches. I continue standing, not taking my eyes off of the stairs where I know Ally will emerge shortly.

I hear movement at the top of the stairs and Mr. Dawson comes down. "Ally will be down in a second. Mike, Mimi, would you like something to drink?" Mr. Dawson asks them. They nod and follow him into the kitchen.

Once more, I hear shuffling at the top of the stairs, and then I see her. Ally comes towards me. She hasn't seen me yet; she's focused on her feet, watching them so that she won't trip on the stairs. I have never seen anyone more beautiful in my whole life. She's wearing the dress that I bought her for Christmas, when I met her for the first time.

She looks up and our eyes lock. Neither one of us says anything. "Hi," I breathe, barely audible. She blinks and turns to leave. I take a couple quick steps to catch up with her and grab her wrist. "Wait." I pull her back to me, which takes her by surprise, making her fall into my arms.

She backs up to stand on her own two feet. "Austin, you're making this really hard." She says, looking into my eyes.

"What's hard?" I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and step closer.

"Being away from you," She answers quietly.

"C'mon, let's talk outside," I grab her hand and lead her out of the apartment. I bring her to a nearby bench. I sit down and pat the spot next to me, silently asking her to join me. She sits down, but not next to me. She sits with her back against the armrest and her feet up on the bench. She crosses her arms and rests them on top of her knees and looks at me. I mimic her position, so only our feet are touching.

"Why can't you be with me?" I break the silence.

"Didn't you get my note?"

"I did, but why is you're being with me going to stop me from being a singer?" I ask, still confused by the whole thing.

"Because, if I'm with you, then she's going to sabotage all of your concerts, or spread bad rumors about you, or something." Ally answers, looking at her hands.

"Who's going to do that?" I ask her. She doesn't say anything, so I add, "You can tell me, Ally. You can tell me anything."

"Cassidy," She whispers.

"Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about. I love you, Ally. Do you know what my dream is?"

"To become a famous singer?"

I shake my head no, "My dream is you. To be with you. Please, Ally. I need you. Will you be mine?"

She gives me a very small nod and a little smile to go along with it. "Then get over here," I pull her onto my lap and straighten out my legs. I reach up and stroke her cheek before pulling her head to mine and capturing her lips with mine. I can feel her tears on my face. "Are you crying?"

Another tear spills down her face and she nods. "What's wrong?" I ask. I place a feather light kiss on the tear in the middle of her cheek and continue to kiss the trail of soft wet skin that the tear left until I finish by softly brushing my lips across her closed eye lid.

She opens her eyes and gazes into mine. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just so happy to be with you. I love you." She leans in and kisses me quickly before pulling away again. "We should probably get back inside before our parents wonder where we are."

"Alllllly," I complain.

"C'mon," She gets up. I follow her and we go back to the house. Our parents didn't even know we were gone. We enter the kitchen to find our parents laughing together.

"Just in time for dinner!" Mr. Dawson says cheerfully. "Austin, thank you again for taking care of Ally," He puts an arm around Ally and gives her a side hug.

"Anything for Ally," I answer, smiling at Ally. A light blush rises on her cheeks.

"Ally, Mike and Mimi just informed me that you and Austin were dating," Mr. Dawson says as he strains some pasta and the room fills with steam. "You never told me that."

"Sorry. It was hard to talk about for me. I missed him so much," Ally answers. She looks at me as she finishes.

"But we are together again," I say before kissing her cheek and slinging my arm around her waist.

"Awww, you two are just too cute," My mom says.

"Mom," I protest.

"I agree, Mimi. They are adorable together." Mr. Dawson says. I'm glad that he approves of us. My dad chuckles and nods his head. "Ally, will you set the table?" She nods and does it quickly. "Have a seat everyone," Mr. Dawson says kindly.

We sit down and he brings a big bowl of spaghetti and sets it in the middle of the table. We pass it around and dig in. I grab Ally's hand under the table and rub my thumb over her hand. She smiles down at her food.

Once the food is gone, my parents say that it's time to leave. We all stand up, and our parents go to the door, leaving me and Ally alone.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I ask.

"No."

"Good. We haven't officially gone on a date yet, so we should have one tomorrow," I say.

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

My parents call my name, telling me to hurry up, so I give Ally a quick kiss and smile. "I've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow," I say with a wink.

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter totally sucked. I was having major writer's block and couldn't figure out how to end this chapter, so I just left it at that. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I just wrote the first chapter to a new Auslly story called Wild West. Check it out!**

**Review?**


End file.
